


Just Close Your Eyes You'll Be Alright

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Glee Actually, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt just really needs to talk to Rachel.  Set during episode 4.10 “Glee, Actually.”  Title from “Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars.





	Just Close Your Eyes You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what made me right this. I was procrastinating on my paper early this morning and… this is what came out of it. Lol yeah.

“Rachel, please. Please pick up your phone, please please pleas-”

“Mmm, hello?” a groggy voice answered. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

“Rachel,” he whispered brokenly. 

“Kurt, what’s going on?” she asked, more awake now. “It’s… it’s four thirty in the morning. Is everything okay?”

Kurt shook his head, the tears spilling over and falling down his cheeks. “Sorry, I know it’s early, I just… I couldn’t sleep. And I needed to talk to you.”

There was a pause on the other end. “What’s wrong? What happened?” she asked and Kurt could hear the concern clearly in her voice.

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. “It’s my dad, he – he has cancer.”

“He… he _what_?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you so early, I just – I couldn’t sleep and I really needed to talk to you,” he said weakly. “I don’t know what to do. H-he said they caught it early but I mean… what’s going to happen to him? What if he dies, I – I can’t lose him, I can’t.” He broke off, choking on a sob, and clutched the phone tighter in a vice grip. 

“Kurt, he… he’ll be fine. Okay? He will. If they caught it early then that’s good, he can get treated and everything, then. He’ll be fine,” she said again and Kurt could already hear the tears in her voice, how she was trying so hard to be strong for him, because he couldn’t be that for himself. “Okay?”

“Okay,” he repeated, lying down on his side. 

“He’ll be okay, Kurt. He will.”

Kurt nodded to himself, trying to breathe deep. He wasn’t sure he really believed her but just hearing her say it, knowing that he had someone to talk to about this, was helping, for the time being at least. 

“I’ll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, okay?”

“‘Kay.” He could hear her shuffling in her bed as they fell into silence, and sighed. “And Rachel?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. I… I miss you.”

“I know. I miss you, too. But I’ll see you in a few days and then we can get ice cream or cake or something and cuddle on the couch together, sound good?”

Kurt let out a quiet laugh. “Sounds good.”

“Good. Now get some sleep, will you?” 

Kurt nodded, burrowing under the covers and trying to do as she said and finally just sleep it off. Because that was all he could really do in the end.

_fin._


End file.
